pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bum Reviews: Across the 2nd Dimension
WARNING There is some language in this article, so please be warned! Do not read this article if you are under 18. Thank you. Message by PiaNO! (talk) Bum Reviews: Across the 2nd Dimension Author's Note: . Phineas and Ferb belongs to Disney. Chester A. Bum belongs to Douglas Walker (aka That Guy with the Glasses) respectfully. No profit is being made out of this work.'' 'And now it's time for Bum Reviews with Chester A. Bum. '''Tonight's review: Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd dimension "OH MY GOD THIS IS GREATEST MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" "And I don't say that often" "Hello Agent P, Doofen-SPOILERS!" "There's his platypus, named Perry" "Only he's not a regular platypus!" "He has a secret!" "Yes..he's gay!" "I mean serisouly, have you seen how he acts around Doofusberg?" "So he has to keep his secret, becuase he's actually the pet of these two kids!" "I had a pet platypus once!" "Things are NOT better with a semi pisionious egg laying mammal of stupid" "So the boys make this platypus badmitten thingy" "I...don't know if i did that or not" "So hard to tell with all the drugs" "Oh, and meanwhile, their sister think there's a mysterious force that gets rid of the boys inventions!" "I had a mysterious force take away my stuff once!" "Only the force was the police, and the stuff was drugs" "And her friend stacy, doesn't belive in it!" "Oh my god...SHE'S AN ATHIEST!" "THE POWER OF THE MYSTERIOUS FORCE COMPELLS YOU!" "So anyway, the boys run into doofusberg, who's the most evil thing possible...A PHRAMICISIT!" "AHHHHHH!" "So he made this machine to bring people to other dimensions!" "I was in another dimension once!" "There was this weird dude. Name was Lord Bryce or something" "So Perry is like- "Oh sh*t, they just helped my nemesis build an evil machine!" "There's only one thing to do...pee on the couch!" "Just like a true hero!" "So they go to this other universe, and that world's version of Doofus has taken over the tri state area! "I took over the tri state area once!" "It was okay" "So then doofus-1, and doofus-2 find out they connect, and they sing a vilain song!" "Only it's about the fact that they were so lonely with no one to conform them and now they found someone they like!" "...I know people tell you to go screw yourself, but this is too far" "But then he and doofus-1 are like.. "So did YOU take over the tri state area?" "No" "I did" "But what about Perry?" "Turned him into a robot" "Why?" "It's cool" "Awesome!" But then the boys show up and doofus-2 is like "Robotapus, kill them!" "But perry is like" "Oh no you didn't!" And Phineas is like "Dude, you're a secret agent?" And Perry is like "Crap, I just showed you my secret" "And Phineas is mad because he fells like Perry lied to him and doesn't care. "Oh grow up! I wish MY pet was a secret agent!" "But rocks don't make good agents. Especially if they are useless and shiny. Had to throw it out" "So they leave and met their 2nd universe selves and it turns out they were turned into semi mindless slaves!" "Awesome! Brains are so overrated" "And Phineas-2 is like" "Summer has been outlawed by our leader. HEIL DOOF!" "And phineas-1 is like" "But summer's awesome!" "And phineas-2 is like" "Okay" "But then doofus-2 is like" "Perry, turn yourself in" "No" "Do it or you die" "K" "So Perry leaves, but Phineas is like" "Perry i am disappoint" "Then..it goes all slow, and this sad song plays" "...Who knew a movie with a secret agent playtypus would be this depressing?" "Anyway, so they find out there's a resistance against doofus-2" "I lead a resistance once!" "It was against the evil man known as...the burger king" "Oh, and it's run by the 2nd universe version of Candace!" "That's so uprising...if you haven't seen the trailer" "So after a complex explanation about going to their own universe, they decide to stop doofus" "And Candace-2 beats up robots, wears glasses pleases fanboys, and wants to protect her brothers" ...This is so bada*s i have no joke for that" "Oh, and Candace-1 ends up there after trying to please the force" "Like the true christian she is" "They go to doofus-2's place AND...they get captured" "Bummer" "Oh, on their way there we find out candace-2 had to grow up really fast because of the tri state area take, had no time to have fun, and abandons our heroes!" "...This movie's deep" "So then they get fed to this monster and Candace-2 shows up and she's like "I had a change of heart, now write about it on tv tropes!" "Then they use the complicated thing, to go to a bunch of universes in a catchy song" "And also Stacy made a shrine to the force she didn't belive in just to get her friend back!" "...Well, that's cute." "So then Perry tells them to home, becuase Perry felt like he hasn't been a d*ck yet" "But then it turns out he knew things would get this bad, so het up a thing in his lair which makes copys of all of the boys inventions!" "Oh, i call the backyard beach! It's sunny" "So then they call all their friends, and they get all the inventions...and kick a*s!" "Seriously, they kick robot a*s!" "I kicked robot a*s once!" "Now you know what happend to robot jones" "So they beat up the robots, and head up to doofus-2, but he's like "You'll never stop me!" But Perry's like "Screw you" And Doofus-1 is like "Here's that toy train you lost that made you evil" "Oh, thanks, I'm good no-i just got turned in, Poopy" "And so the day is saved, perry's safe, and Candace-2 got rescued by Jeremy in a cute scene" "Yay!" "But then monobrow is like" "He's gotta go away" "Awww" "But Phineas decides to erase everyone's memories of the movie, because they would rather still have fun with their and NOT know then knowing, but having no pet" "...I'm not crying, i'm just pissing out of my eyes" "So the moral of the story, thanks to candace, is to not grow up so fast, because then you'll miss out on alot of fun" "Still not crying" "So their memories are all gone, but perry still keeps picture of their adventures, and smiles at them as the movie ends" "WHAT THE HELL?" "When did these disney movies get so depressing?" "Toy Story 3, now this?" "LIGHTEN UP! My eyes need water!" "So this was a really cool movie! Perry was a cool agent, Phineas showed a new emotion, Candace was bada*s, and Slash was in it!" "Silly boys, they still believe in Slash" "hmmm i wonder but Chester-2 is like!" "I'd party with THAT guy!" "This is Chester A. Bum saying..." "CHANGE? YOU GOT CHANGE? COME ON HELP A GUY OUT, WILL YA? COME ON, CHANGE! AT LEAST HELP ME GET MY OWN SECRET AGENT PET. This rock bores me" Seriously though, Across the 2nd Dimension was amazing. Category:Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Candace Flynn Category:Reviews Category:Bum Reviews